


The Finest Diamond of All

by noctaliza



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE- (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctaliza/pseuds/noctaliza
Summary: Sometimes, diamonds are stronger than platinum.





	The Finest Diamond of All

**Author's Note:**

> It's cute. Sue me, Garuparty. You gave me the idea, anyway.

It was hard to make it in the idol industry. This was common knowledge, shared between the idols and their fans. It took more than just wanting to get up on a stage and sing one's heart out, or perfecting the most flawless dance number the world had ever seen.

It took heart. Passion. Soul. To craft one's name in lights meant to pour all of one's heartfelt feelings into it. It meant nothing if all that was relied on was routines.

Ayumi knew that. Whether she knew it or not was a mystery, but she still portrayed it flawlessly to her fans. In everyone else's eyes, she was that one idol that never had things go exactly how she wanted them to. Despite that, however, she always gave it her all, no matter what.

Ayumi and Marmalade had inspired many this way. Even if it felt like the world was coming to an end, one should always try their best to get over that hurdle. With enough of that effort, one's dreams would surely become reality over time.

Those words still touched the hearts of fans, even on the night of their last performance.

"Marmalade and I will always, always be a part of you!'

To Aya, the end of Marmalade was a major shock. Ayumi was the reason she decided to become an idol, wanting to follow in her footsteps. Now that Marmalade was disbanding, there were no footsteps for Aya to follow; the leader was now gone. It was disorienting, and she had no clue what to do.

Aya didn't want this. She didn't want to lose the comfort she'd been clinging to for so long. It hurt to think about having to go without these feelings.

Why did all of the good things have to come to an end? Why did Marmalade have to disband? Aya felt selfish for even thinking such thoughts, but what else was she supposed to think?

Even with all of the anxieties and fears pounding on the doors of her mind, she knew it wouldn't truly be the end. She may feel horrible about this now, but there would always be a piece of Ayumi in her heart, safely stored in her memories. That was how she wanted it to be, and it was how Ayumi would want it to be.

Even so, she couldn't stop the tears from falling, despite insisting she wouldn't cry until the concert was over. Aya knew from the start that it wouldn't be the end of the world, but all of those pessimistic knocks had been eating at her ever since she first heard the news. And now that it was all coming to that expected end, right before her eyes, her heart couldn't take it anymore.

Ayumi was the wind in Aya's wings, helping her in those first few steps to get off the ground and soar towards her own idol dreams. It was like she was on top of the world, and nothing could bring her down. She was unstoppable.

Now, however, she must be her own wind. That weak and unsure little breeze that she started out with must keep her high up in the sky, just like Ayumi was. But without Ayumi, she felt like she was about to crash right into the earth below. 

It made sense to have to help herself now, but--...

"Whenever times get tough, I hope you'll remember that kind of useless idol that always did her best, and smile a little."

...--why were the tears not stopping? Why did she have to do this alone? Why did her wings feel so heavy now? Why--

"Here."

Tear-filled eyes shifted to the left, catching a blurry glimpse of a handkerchief. It was being held out to her.

Aya gingerly accepted the offer, dabbing her eyes with the fabric as she turned back to look at the stage. It was going to be a bit before the tears would decide to stop, but at least she could see the stage a little clearer.

Who handed this to her, anyway? It was such a thoughtful gesture. She had to thank them once she could fully see again.

Unfortunately, she'd have to wait until after the concert. It was the last song, after all, and the music was already beginning to play again. It would be a sin for her to talk during Ayumi's singing.

Whoever this mystery person was knew that Aya would've wanted to enjoy Marmalade's final moments. It warmed her heart when she realized that. She also assumed she didn't know this person, but that made it all the more special. For some random stranger to be so kind...

And with good reason. Why else would they have been at the concert? It was a strong, special moment in idol history, and being able to see its end was already a dream come true. Any Marmalade fan would do anything to be where Aya was standing.

Down to the final minutes, Aya kept her sights on the stage, cheering and singing along with the rest of the audience. It was exactly how she wanted to be living this night: entranced by her role model, taking in every last breath of the spectacle until it was over.

In some ways, it felt like everyone was on the stage with Ayumi, singing and dancing along with her. Aya couldn't help but imagine herself standing next to Ayumi for this song, with matching white-laced dresses...

The lights came back on, and Marmalade left the stage. It took Aya a couple moments to realize she'd become so focused on the performance, a couple unnatural blinks bringing her back to reality.

It was over; Marmalade had broken up. It hurt, of course, and Aya expected that.

But even though she was upset, she was equally relieved. Before tonight, she felt defeated. She was dragging her feet, and going through the motions to get through each day. It was a challenge to even get out of bed in the morning, yet alone make it to anything involving idol practice.

But now? She felt rejuvenated, like she'd just woken up from a nap on the softest bed in the world. It was like night and day.

Aya let out a sigh, the corners of her mouth still softly curled into a smile as she squeezed the...handkerchief.

Oh, boy. She was keeping that stranger waiting for it back, wasn't she? It was hard not to feel a little dumb about it.

She opened her mouth to thank the stranger, fully turning in the direction they were when they handed her the handkerchief.

But instead of finding them there, waiting for it back, they were at the end of the row of seats, following everyone else out of the building.

They appeared to be a high schooler, from what Aya could see. Silver hair swayed just enough to give a glimpse of a cream-colored blazer to match a gray plaid skirt and--

"Ah, uh--..." Now wasn't the time to be admiring her from behind. Aya picked up her purse from her seat and slung it over her shoulder, then proceeded to jog after the girl. "Wuh--... Wait a 'sec!"

As they both made it out of the aisle, it became much more difficult for Aya to keep up with the girl. She was swiftly weaving between everyone, while Aya had to nudge her way through the crowd just to keep her within view.

Upon leaving the building, the crowd had dispersed, since everyone had branched out to go their separate ways. If Aya was going to finally reach this girl, now would be the time.

...But as she scanned the front steps, it quickly became clear that the girl was nowhere to be seen.

A soft whine escaped through closed lips, eyebrows furrowing in concern. Did she not want the handkerchief back, or did she forget she'd even given it to her?

Aya held it up to eye level, finally giving herself a chance to look at it in more detail.

It was a white material, lined with a gray trim. At first glance, it seemed rather plain, but upon turning it over, she found a lone gray snowflake woven into one corner.

Simple, yet beautiful. It was cute.

With another squeeze, Aya looked back out into the night. She had to see this girl again. A handkerchief wasn't much of anything to go off of, but it was going to have to do. She'd find her again, no matter what it took.

She was so focused on engraving those thoughts into her mind, she almost didn't notice her phone was ringing.


End file.
